Ghosts of His Past
by Night Fury's Avenger
Summary: Stiles goes to the pack house knowing that what he will do will change Derek's life forever. He can help Derek get in touch will his dead family. Will Derek accept? What will he say? Will they listen? READ TO FIND OUT!


**Ok! This is just a one shot that somehow became 1.5K+ words really fast. I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Stiles' POV**

I walk into the pack house, knowing that my life-and Derek's- will be changed forever after this. I can hear the pack laughing and smile.

 _Oh how things have changed._

It feels like yesterday that the pack wasn't really a pack. Since then, Derek has become a whole different person. He smiles, laughs, and doesn't slam me into walls anymore. Well…not as much.

I walk into the kitchen and stare for a moment.

"Derek? Can we talk?" I ask quietly. I see him freeze and hastily add, "nothing bad! I promise! I just want to talk for a second without the puppies listening."

He relaxes before nodding and motioning to his room. When we go to his room, he sits on his bed and stares, waiting for me to speak.

"Ummm. Hi Derek…"

"Stiles, why did you want to say hi to me in a soundproof room?" Derek looks like his one second away from smacking me.

"Well, I didn't want to say hi. Actually I did, but that's not why I wanted to go into a sou-"

"Stiles what did you want to tell me?" Derek interrupts with a frustrated look.

"Rude but okay." I take a deep breath. "What if I could find a way to let you talk to your family?" I hold my breath.

"What?"

 **Derek's POV**

"What?" I honestly don't know how to respond.

"Stiles, if this is a joke" I begin but am interrupted.

"It's not! I can actually like contact people 'beyond the grave'. I didn't want to tell you unless it was 100% for sure so I tried to talk to my mom… and it worked." Stiles smiles, looking hopeful yet nervous.

"Why would you…?" I trail off, not even knowing what to say.

"Derek, you weren't given closure. Or anything really. I have seen and felt what that does to people. I wanted to change that. Derek, let me help. I want to help you find closure." Stiles says so sincerely that I feel tears begin to form in my eyes.

 **Stiles' POV**

Derek's face almost brings me to tears. He looks like the teenager I saw in the police station the night of the fire. His whole life turned upside down.

"Derek…." I whisper after a while. He hasn't moved since I told him. He's been staring at me-no not at me, _through me._

"Ok… I'm just gonna go now. I'm gonna give you time to think. It's okay if you don't want to. I get how crazy that seems. I didn't believe it either when I read it." I slowly move towards the door.

"Wait!" I freeze, my hand on the doorknob.

"I-I want to do it." I turn, not believing it. I honestly thought he wouldn't agree.

"Really?" I ask, not believing it. He take a deep breath before nodding, looking determined.

"Yea. If you can help me see my family, I want to do it." I grin, knowing that it will help Derek.

"Great! I'll need a few hours to get things set up. All the stuff is at my house Do you want to do it here or…" I trail off seeing Derek nod.

"Okay great, I don't know if you want the puppies here but I need like two hours so do what you want until then." I say before leaving and going home.

 _This is going to be great. I'm sure of it._

* * *

Two hours later, I'm walking back into the pack house once again, this time carrying a bag full of herbs and stuff. The house is empty except for Derek who is standing by the stairs.

"You ready?" I ask, shaking the bag slightly. He simply nods before going up to his room once more.

I follow, closing the door and putting the bag down onto the floor before turning to him.

"Okay, so what's going to happen is that I'm going to sit on the floor with headphones on so I can't hear what you say, you probably want it private and all. Then, I'm gonna say a spell before sort of falling asleep sitting up. Actually, i'll be in a trance sort of since I need to concentrate so hard but it's essentially the same thing. I'll need all of my concentration to keep the connection open, so only stop touching me when you want me to end the spell. Oh! We have to stay touching so you can interact with them. Okay?" I see Derek's nod before nodding myself.

"Okay great! Let's get started!"

 **Derek's POV**

Stiles sits on the floor with the headphones on before closing his eyes. I sit next to him and grab his hand. I hear his heartbeat slow down before he quietly begins muttering words that I don't understand. I look at him for a second before turning back towards the door only to see us in a different place.

We seem to be in some forest, not the one in Beacon Hills for sure but definitely a forest. The world also seems to be in black and white, even Stiles and I. As I'm looking around I see shadowy figures that begin to take shape until I'm looking at people I recognize. My heart stops before it pounds in my chest and tears rush into my eyes. I look at the person in front and say one word.

"Mom."

She smiles sadly and nods.

"Hello Derek. It's been so long. You've grown into such a wonderful young man."

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I never meant for anyone to get hurt." I say, trying to apologize for everything.

"Derek, stop." She says firmly. My mouth snaps shut before I continue.

"It's my fault you're dead!" I shout, not understanding how she could even stand to talk to me.

"Derek listen to me. You _did not_ know what would happen. You _did not_ mean for us to get hurt. The fire was Kate Argent's fault. _Not. Yours_." She stares into my eyes gripping my face before letting go.

"But I still let her in. _I_ was the one who helped her in a way. Without me, she wouldn't have been able to hurt you." She opens her mouth again but is cut off.

"You know little brother, you should really see someone about that." A new voice says.

"Laura." I breathe, feeling the tears I've been holding in finally run down my face.

"I'm serious. All of that guilt-which is not even justified-can't be healthy." She gestures to me before smiling slightly and walking towards me. She squats in front of me before taking my other hand and staring into my eyes.

"Derek, please. Let go of all of this guilt. You couldn't have stopped any of our deaths. My death wasn't your fault. Just like mom's, dad's, or anyone else."

"But-" I begin but stop when I see Laura's look.

"Derek. Were you the one who set the fire?" She asks with one eyebrow raised.

"No."

"Okay, what about my death. Did you _tell_ Uncle Peter to go feral and attack me?"

"Of course not!"

"Exactly, you didn't do any of that. _That_ is what killed us. You didn't kill us Derek. Stop thinking that."

"How? How can I?" I ask, voice breaking halfway through."

"It will be hard but you have someone who is willing to help you. More than one someone but one person in particular who is willing to help specifically." My dad speaks up for the first time, looking pointedly between Stiles and I.

I look at Stiles, who still has his eyes closed and smile. "Yea. I do have someone."

"He's a good kid Derek. Let him help you." My mom says before grabbing Dad's hand.

"We love you Derek, it's time to leave. Go be happy." She motions for Laura to join them. Laura nods but looks back at me and smiles.

"Promise me Derek. Promise you will try to find happiness." I can only nod before she smiles, kisses my forehead, and goes towards our parents. They all look at me and smile before fading from view.

I sit there for a moment before nodding with a smile. I let go of Stiles' hand and the forest disappears and we are back in my bedroom, sitting on the floor instead of the forest ground.

I shake Stiles once before he opens his eyes and takes off his headphones. We stand up before he looks at me. I'm guessing the tear tracks are still there because he pauses before looking worried.

"Are you okay?" He asks, reaching out before pulling his hand back. But before he drops his hand, I grab it and pull him into a hug, He freezes for a second before relaxing and hugging me back.

"Thank you.' I breathe into his shoulder.

"No problem. I just wanted to help." He says quietly.

* * *

 **I cried writing this...**

 **Don't forget to fave/follow/review!  
**

 **ALSO! Vote on the poll on my profile page! It's just a yes or no of should I write the 'prequel' of sorts where Stiles talks to his mom.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Night Fury's Avenger**


End file.
